Contributor Guide
This page is intended to help inform any contributors on how to post new articles, format them, and use the various tools at their disposal. Basics There are a few basic things that are good to know if you wish to contribute to the wiki. Linking If you mention an item, NPC, quest or so on on a page, it's best to make it into a link so that users can quickly view the relative page. Most items and NPCs have pages present on the wiki. If the page doesn't exist, feel free to create a link anyway, as it will be added to the special page. To create a link, either click the link button on the edit page's toolbar or highlight what you wish to make into a link and hit Ctrl+K. A popup will appear, allowing you to change what your new link leads to, as well as give you suggestions of pages that ressemble what you've written. It's a good idea to check how a certain item may be named on the wiki, such as if it has an S, or not. Keep in mind capitalization matters. Categorizing To help users find items more easily, or find items of a similar type, it's a good idea to add any new items (or currently uncategorized ones, check ) to categories. This allows users to quickly navigate to a page showing all items of the same type, as well as explain what that type of item is. To add an item to a category, simply click the Add Category button located near the bottom of the page, and type the name of the category. Galleries Galleries can be rather tedious to add to a new page, as the page editor's gallery option doesn't tend to find any uploaded images. The best way to add a gallery, is by switching to the source view mode of the editor. To do this, click on the extra options button of the editor and clicking on Source Editor. Once there, scroll to the bottom of the page, and type '. Under this line, type ', then click on Apply Changes. Your gallery is now present at the bottom of the page, but it has no images! To add an image, click on the space where you gallery is located, then Gallery on the popup that appears. This will give you a text box in which you can add your images! To add an image, simply type in the image's file name as it was uploaded on the site, with its file extension. If you wish to add a caption, follow this up by | '''followed by you caption. In the end, it should look something like this: TreasureThingRed.jpg|The Treasure Thing indicating a very nearby cache Each line of this popup counts as an image, so feel free to add as many as you'd like! When you're done, simply click '''Apply, and your gallery with the image(s) should now be visible! Templates The Salt Wiki has a handful of templates to help you with creating pages. One such template is ItemTooltip, which adds an infobox with all the useful info you could want about an item or NPC at a glance. Most pages on the wiki use this template, so please read its documentation page for info on how to use it. To insert a template onto a page, either click on the Insert button on the page editor's toolbar, and click Template, or type {{. Both methods will create a popup listing all the templates currently on the wiki. You may search for a template in particular by using the search bar provided. Items or NPCs In order to keep the consistency between pages on the wiki, we ask that you format your pages similarly to others. That is, start by adding the ItemTooltip '''template (check its documentation page for info on how to use it) before anything. This allows it to be positioned properly, and it generally is the most important part of a page. It isn't required, but the favored format for the first sentence, is generally like the following: '''The (Item) is a (Rarity) (Item Type). (Acquisition). Sorry if this doesn't make sense, I'm bad at guides; Just check other items for how the pages are formatted. -SanaKitty If a gallery is useful for the item or NPC in question (picture of the model when held / of the NPC's spawn location...), then a gallery at the end of the page is a good idea. Read up on how to add one in the Basics category above. One example of a well formatted page is the Treasure Thing. '' Quests Quest pages are formatted differently in comparison to Item or NPC pages. Instead of '''ItemTooltip', they use InfoQuest. This template is rather straightforward, but feel free to visit its documentation page if you want to know how to use it. Quest page formats are relatively simple, following the same basic idea as the Item page format. First, add the InfoQuest template, and fill in the necessary information. Then, use the format for the first sentence that follows: (Quest name) is the (Nth) quest given by (Quest Giver). (Basic description). Following this, create a Description section with a Quote template that contains the Journal entry on that specific quest. Then, create the Walkthrough section, and provide a walkthrough of the quest, including dialogue using the Dialogue template, if info on the dialogues is available. Finally, finish with a Rewards section. One example of a well formatted quest page is Betting On A Battlemaster. Category:Rules Category:Guides